New York Nights
by Musicator
Summary: /In which Laura joins R5 on tour and feelings are revealed/ Raura one-shot with fluff with brief mentions of sex/


**AN: Wow...it's been a while...Sorry I haven't published anything in a while but here's another one shot**

 **I am working on a multi-chap so I hope you will all stay tuned**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

' **New York Nights'**

Ross POV

"Thank you New York" I yelled one last time before jogging off stage. Once backstage, stage crew passed me a water bottle and I ran a heavy hand through my

sweaty hair. Twisting open the bottle, I quickly swallowed half of it's contents and poured the rest over my head. I took a moment to sit down and catch my breath on

a nearby amp but stood up quickly once I heard her voice. Laura?" I called out to the woman shouting my name.

Once I saw her round the corner, I jogged over to greet her. Once we were close enough, she threw herself into my arms and I easily lifted her off the ground in a

bone-crushing hug. "Hey blondie. You were flipping amazing!

I love seeing you ad the guys perform live." Laura gushed. "What about me?"Rydel said, coming offstage through the curtain behind me. "RYDEL!" She squealed,

wiggling her way out of my embrace. The way her chest rubbed against me as she did so did NOT go unnoticed by me..."Hey Laura." Rocky and Ellington nodded,

walking behind the girls. Laura ad Rydel chatted about God knows what while Riker pulled me aside.

"Dude, you've got it bad." He smirked while gesturing to the not-so-subtle-semi I was currently sporting. "You think I don't know?" I frowned while pushing Riker aside

and turning back to the girls.

So Laura, how-" I started before getting cut off by Rydel. "I need to talk to mama but I was thinking maybe Laura could stay with us for the last 2 since we only have

3 days of tour left and we wrap it all up in Cali anyway." She finished with a smile. I looked over at Laura who was bouncing on her toes. "Well I guess that she-"

"She can borrow some of your shirts to sleep in and just re-wear the jeans she has on now. Oh and she'll sleep in the empty bunk below yours." Rydel interrupted

again. "This is going to be so fun!" she squealed. "I'm gonna go talk to mom right now!" Smiling, she ran off, leaving Laura and I alone backstage.

Laura POV

Rydel wandered off to find Stormie, leaving Ross and I alone. "Listen, I'm sure I can borrow one of Rydel's shirts..." I started. "Nah." He cut me off with a wave of

hand. "I don't mind. Plus, my band tees are way comfier than anything Rydel owns." He finished with a wink. "So, you enjoyed the show tonight?" Ross asked as he

peeled off his black tank top. I went to respond but soon found myself tongue-tied, staring at his exposed chest. His Californian tan, (from spending more time in the

sun than the studio I mused) highlighted the firm muscles I'd grown quite familiar with from all the drawn out hugs we'd had on set. The waist band of his snug jeans

hung low, revealing a soft trail of downy hair and a deep cut 'V' which left little to the imagination. Me knees threatened to give out as I continued to stare longingly

at the walking sex standing no more than two feet from me. "Laura? Earth to Laura." Ross chuckled as he waved a hand in front of my face. I came-to and the

Fifty Shades of Grey in my head turned into fifty shades of red on my face. "Mom said yes!" Rydel called, running towards us. "Awesome! So excited." I cried, changing

the awkward subject. Rydel pulled me in for yet another breath-stealing hug and began to lead me out the back of the venue and towards the tour bus.

I spared a glance back at Ross who flashed me a crooked smile. "I'll meet up with you guys later. I need to help the guys pack up our guitars." With one final wink,

he turned away and I let Rydel drag me to the bus.

-4 hours later-

I woke up around 2AM (or so I guessed) feeling sick to my stomach. I rolled over in the small bunk until I was on my back, staring at the wood panels that held up

the bed above mine. 10 minutes later, I leapt out of the cramped quarters and made a dash to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before the bile made it's

way up my throat.

Ross POV

I could hear Laura shifting around in the bunk below mine. I contemplated on leaning down to check on her but decided against it when I saw Rocky shifting

around in his bunk across from mine. I listened to her toss and turn a while longer before I started to drift off. I woke with a start, 10 minutes later when I heard a

door slam. I leaned down to see the bunk below mine was empty. I quickly peeled off my many layers of blankets and walked the 4 feet to the closed bathroom door.

"Laura?" I whispered while softly rapping on the door. The small piece of wood swung open to reveal a very tired looking Laura, wearing my old 'Blink 182' band

tee that went to the top of her knee. " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She frowned, looking down as she toed the floor. "Don't worry about it." I whispered

while nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "I couldn't sleep either. Are you ok?" I asked. " I'm ok." She nodded. "Just a little motion sick." I nodded in understanding

and placed a hand to the small of her back to help guide her back to the bunks.

I climbed up into my bunk and held out my hand. "What?" Laura asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused child. (Something she did often that I found

unbearably 'adorkable') "Come up here. I'll hold you down to make sure you don't roll around and get motion sick again." I smirked. Laura blushed lightly and laughed

quietly into her palm but took a hold of my outstretched hand and I helped her onto the bed. Once settled, with her face nuzzled into my chest, I wrapped my arms

loosely around her torso. She gently placed her right hand on my chest, over my heart. "Goodnight, Shor." She giggled. "Goodnight Laur." I chuckled before placing

a gentle kiss on her forehead and closing my eyes.

Rydel POV

I was first to wake up in the morning, as always. After detangling my limbs from Ellington's, I sat up sleepily and slipped on my Darth Vader slippers. I noticed

that Laura's bunk, which happened to be behind mine, was empty. Assuming she was in the kitchen looking for something to eat, I made my way towards the front of

the bus. She wasn't in the kitchen so I back-tracked to the TV room at the far end of the bus. Still no Laura. I headed back to the bunks where I saw a small foot

with polished toes poking out from behind the closed curtains of Ross' bunk. I pulled back the brown curtain and gasped. Ross and Laura were asleep, limbs tangled.

"Awe!" I cooed quietly with my hand over my mouth. I quickly snatched my iPhone from my purse on he floor and snapped a quick picture. Unfortunately for the

sleeping couple, I had forgotten to turn off my flash. Ross woke first, from the sudden burst of light. His sudden movement elicited a startled gasp from Laura.

I tried to contain my laughter as I made my way to the kitchen.

Ross POV

I woke up with Laura tucked in my arms and her face pressed against my chest. I smiled to myself and nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck, planting rows of

soft kisses on the exposed skin. I closed my eyes again but opened them suddenly when a flash of light went off. I jolted up to see Rydel hovering over the bunk,

iPhone in hand. Laura gasped when I jumped and her eyelids quickly fluttered open, into a state of panic. I turned a deep shade of red as the girl at my side

tried to curl herself closer into my chest in an attempt to hide from embarrassment. "Awe! You guys are too cute." Rydel cooed, placing a hand on her chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you leave us alone?" I sighed. "Of course, 'Raura'." Rydel used air quotes and laughed her way to the kitchen. "Thanks." Laura mumbled

from her current hiding spot, in my arms. I chuckled lightly and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Let's get up before the others get suspicious." I suggested.

"Good idea." Laura blushed as she attempted to untangle her legs from mine and hop down from the bunk. She stopped short of the bathroom and turned

to face me. "We should do that again sometime...preferably with less clothing." She gave me a saucy wink before turning to run away. I wrapped my arms

around her slim waist from behind, earning a giggle from the brunette beauty in my arms. I leaned my face close to her so only she could hear me.

My lips skimmed the shell of her ear and I nipped on the skin there, causing her head to roll back onto my shoulder. "I agree, princess." She turned in my arms and

crashed her lips onto mine. The only thought I had as she kissed me senseless was 'Mine' .

 **AN:**

 **Sorry the spacing is kind of weird..I'm still trying to figure out all the formatting-I hope you understand.**

 **ANYWAY, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, I do not own any of the bands, products, or anything else you may have noticed that I mentioned in this story.**


End file.
